


the devil's love

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Human!mingyu, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Merry Christmas, MinWon - Freeform, Smut, devil!wonwoo, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: in which wonwoo is a devil, metaphorically and literallyor alternatively, mingyu finds himself living with a devil in more ways than one
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	the devil's love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: i literally have no idea what this fic is about. it started as one thing, then it took too long, and then it ended as another thing.
> 
> also there's smut but it's all inexplicit
> 
> there's probably also a lot of typos so oops sorry in advance
> 
> merry christmas and happy holidays everyone!

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Mingyu says as he waves goodbye to his coworkers. He tightens his bag strap on his shoulder and pushes through the shop door, letting the cold winter air hit his face. It had started to snow. He muffles himself into his scarf and shivers under his already heavy jacket as he walks through the streets of Seoul. 

An uneasy feeling flows through him and he stops in the middle of the sidewalk to turn back, greeted by nothing but the night and closed shops. Shrugging it off, Mingyu turns back in thought of hurrying home and making himself a nice hot cup of tea. 

Footsteps are heard a few minutes later followed by flapping sounds. There’s a sudden dash of shadow that shone through the lights and Mingyu stops again. This time, he doesn’t turn around but lets out a tired sigh instead. 

“How many times have I told you not to fly around in public.” Mingyu says, turning his heel to face a dark-winged creature crouching on top of a lamppost. He looked up, letting a couple of snowflakes hit his cheeks as he stares at the creature. “Get down from there before someone sees you.”

The winged creature gives a small pout and jumps down to land safely from the lamppost and retracts his wings. “There’s no one in sight.” The creature says lowly with his deep tone. He watches as Mingyu walks closer with another sigh.

“Doesn’t mean you should still fly around in public.” Mingyu replies as he takes off his scarf to wrap it around the other’s neck, “And without a jacket too. You’re going to get sick, Wonwoo.”

The winged creature, Wonwoo, pouts against the scarf. “You know I can’t get sick.” he says but he bites his words when he suddenly sneezes. “Okay, that was just a coincidence. The floating white, fluffy things went up my nose.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “You’re going to get sick.” He repeats. “Gosh, why are you even out here anyway?”

Wonwoo looks down at the snowy ground, fingers curling against the soft scarf. “I thought maybe you would need some protection in case someone attacks you.” 

Mingyu takes a moment to register the words and sighs again. “We discussed about this, no one is out here to attack me.” He says and Wonwoo looks up, eyes glossy and cheeks pink, and Mingyu puts his hand on the other’s head, swiping through his hair. “You know, for a little devil, you sure act a lot like a guardian angel.”

With that, Wonwoo blushes at the comment and huffs before walking past the taller man. “Whatever, let’s just go home.”

Mingyu watches as Wonwoo walks up and he shakes his head before smiling fondly at him. 

If you had told Kim Mingyu that an actual devil will show up magically in his room, wearing nothing but just a few laces that could barely be passed as clothing, sitting on top of his bed apparently because he and his friends decided to play the infamous ouija board for fun and failed to correctly close the game after they blacked out from drinking too much during his house party, he’d think you’re crazy. 

But here he is, living with this dark-winged man for the past two weeks and still unable to close that said ouija board because Jun and Minghao had decided to fly back to China for vacation, and Seungkwan left to Jeju, so he had no option to silence the game.

“My name is Wonwoo.” The devil first introduced himself, still barely clothed, and Mingyu scurried to grab a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants to throw on top of the devil. 

“I don’t care what you are, wear some clothes!”

“You finished reading all the books already?” Mingyu asks as he notices the the scattered books and novels spread all around his living room and his bedroom. Wonwoo, who had sprawled himself on his (Mingyu’s) bed already, wearing nothing but a pair of short boxers and a sweater (still Mingyu’s) as nods at the younger. 

Mingyu picks up one of the biggest books that rested on his desk and gestures it towards Wonwoo’s direction. “Even this one?” Wonwoo nods. Mingyu doesn’t believe him. It’s like a thousand paged novel, there’s no way. “Oh yeah? What’s it about?”

“It’s a mystery novel.” Wonwoo begins. “Seven young characters in high school, all with different backgrounds. They didn’t know each other at first but soon they discovered through various events that they each have their own supernatural ability that they were trying to keep secret. And with each character, they slowly overcome their anxiety and problems, except for one, who had known all of their abilities beforehand and–”

“Okay, don’t spoil!” Mingyu interrupts and Wonwoo closes his mouth. He watches as Mingyu puts down the book and walks to sit down at the end of his bed, lifting Wonwoo’s bare legs to place it on top of his thighs. “I assume you’d want me to take you to the library again?”

“That would be nice.” Wonwoo says. He sits up from his position, drawing closer to Mingyu so he could lean in and peck the latter’s cheeks and nip at his neck. Mingyu lets him do so as he runs his hands along Wonwoo’s legs. The kisses are soft and Mingyu pulls him closer by his waist before ultimately lifting the older to straddle his thighs. 

A week into Wonwoo living with him, Mingyu discovered that some demons rely on sex drive as their feeding; Wonwoo just happened to be that kind of demon.

“You seem like the type who likes things that are unexpected and unnatural.” Wonwoo said with a finger dashing down Mingyu shoulder. He was staring deep into the taller’s eyes and Mingyu could see his own reflection staring back at himself. “The type that finds thrill in something you want to understand.”

He wondered if demons had the ability to charm others, to make others lose their sense of consciousness, but he doesn’t complain, especially not when Wonwoo lets out the prettiest sounds out of those pretty lips.

Sometimes they only kiss the living daylights out of each other and the demon would appreciate the little appetizer. Other times they go all the way, and Mingyu will never get used to how whenever Wonwoo reaches his fullest pleasure, his wings would extend out on their own, and he’d throw his head back with the prettiest moan as he rides out his high. 

“How do I know that you wouldn’t just kill me during sex one day?” Mingyu asks. He’s staring up at the ceiling where Soonyoung had once threw a chocolate cake up there and some part of the stains still remained. He twirls his fingers around Wonwoo’s pinkish locks and feels him giggle against his shoulder.

“Then where else would I go for the best sex I’ve ever had?” 

Mingyu hums. “Good point.”

To say he’s still used to living with an actual devil is an understatement. Wonwoo was a fascinating creature. Sometimes he would wander around his apartment wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and oh, with the wings that lived on his back and Mingyu wonders to this day how Wonwoo still have never broken anything in his home with just one single  _ swoosh _ yet. 

“I’m bored.” Wonwoo says, sitting in the middle of the living room floor with crossed legs like a child. It’s not great being cooped up in the apartment all day, but Mingyu doesn’t fully trust a demon wandering around the streets by himself just yet.

Mingyu closes his novel and looks at the winged man from sitting on the couch. “What would you like to do?” He asks, watching as Wonwoo comes closer in all his shirtless glory before sitting down on his lap. Naturally, Mingyu puts a hand on the older’s waist and stares up into his dark eyes. He watches Wonwoo’s lips curl into a little ponder that came along with a hum and his dark eyes scanning around the room as he thinks about all the activities possible. 

“I want to…” Wonwoo hums again, fingers playing with the hair on Mingyu’s neck as the latter leans in the place butterfly kisses along Wonwoo’s neck, letting him hear the soft sounds of his kisses. “Go grocery shopping.” 

Mingyu almost chokes on his kiss and he looks at Wonwoo before letting out a snicker. “Grocery shopping? Of all things?” 

Wonwoo pouts. “Why? Is that not good?” He asks with another pout. 

Mingyu stares at him. Wonwoo was dangerous in every way possible, and he totally has Mingyu wrapped around his finger. “Sure, let’s go grocery shopping,” Mingyu says, seeing Wonwoo smile before they seal it with a kiss. “Let me just finish this chapter, yeah?” Wonwoo nods, shifting to the other end of the couch as he laid his long legs on top Mingyu’s thighs. 

Mingyu returns to his reading but doesn’t get much done because Wonwoo’s legs are distracting. They’re so long and thin and just ravishly beautiful. He traces his fingers along his calf as Wonwoo traced his foot along Mingyu’s tan abs. He chuckles, eyes not leaving the pages. “Tempting, aren’t you?”

Wonwoo chuckles softly. “It’s almost as if I’m a little devil.” He teases.

Mingyu smirks. “A cute little devil.” He replies and puts down his book so he can pick up the older and bring them into the bedroom for some unfinished business. 

“What do you call this?”

“Broccoli.”

“And this?”

“Tomatoes.”

“Then what are these?”

“Eggplants.”

“Fascinating,” Wonwoo says as he picks up an eggplant and traces his finger along its the curve and size of its shape. “Amazing how this so called, eggplant you say, can look so much like your–”

“I know what you’re going to say, please don’t say it.” Mingyu interrupts as he puts the eggplant back into the cart. Perhaps bringing a devil who has no clue about anything in the human world to the supermarket was not the brightest idea. But then again, it’s not the first time Mingyu didn’t think before he acts.

“Stick close to me,” Mingyu says as he pulls the older by his waist when Wonwoo seemed like he was about to drift away into one of the isles. The latter nods and puts a hand on the cart. It’s almost like watching over a child, and Mingyu found the scene too domestic.

They roam the aisles more and Mingyu only notices by the sauces section that Wonwoo had drifted off the snack shelves. He looked like a child just standing there with curious wide eyes looking through all the different kinds of snacks.

“I want that.” Wonwoo points to the Pocky. “And, that, and that, and that too.”

“Okay, okay, just not the whole store, please.”

Wonwoo watches in awe at the cashier scanning the items. He picks up everything and hands it to the cashier to scan one by one, eyes going back and forth on the belt. The cashier stares at Wonwoo as he does so with the utmost confused look on his face and looks at Mingyu.

“He’s new around here,” Mingyu blurts out and the cashier replies with an awkward laugh.

“Do you want to try the snacks now?” Mingyu asks as they walked into the park. He watches as Wonwoo nods and they sit down at a bench as the younger man fumbles through the bags. “Which one do you want first?”

Wonwoo hums. “This one,” he reaches towards Mingyu’s chin and pulls him in by his fingers for a soft, lingering kiss. The latter softens into it, letting Wonwoo gently bite and nibble on his bottom lip. When he parts, his fingers brush through Mingyu’s short locks. 

“Hungry, much?” Mingyu says with a teasing smirk and Wonwoo rolls his eyes but smiles as he takes the pocky from his hand and proceeds to open it. 

“What is this?”

“Chocolate on a stick, what do you think it is?”

“Is it edible?”

“You tell me,” Mingyu says as he takes the stick and holds one end in between his teeth, gesturing the other to the devil. Wonwoo looks confused at first, but when he looks at Mingyu’s position, he copies it, biting onto the other end softly enough for it not to break. He looks into Mingyu’s eyes, who’s now starting to bite his side of the stick little by little until he meets Wonwoo’s lips. “Seems pretty edible.” Mingyu says as he chews on the now crumbled pieces in his mouth.

Wonwoo blinks. “You humans are weird with the way you eat.”

Mingyu chuckles and leans back onto the bench, resting an arm behind Wonwoo as he eats the pocky. He can see the outline of Wonwoo’s flatten wings from inside his jacket and he brings a finger to trail the lining to every curve from outer to inner until Wonwoo suddenly let out a yelp. He turns to stare at Mingyu.

“Watch where you’re touching,” Wonwoo hisses and Mingyu raises his brow only to disobey the demon’s words and circle his finger around the inner curve of his wings again, leading Wonwoo to shiver again but this time his face immediately flushes.

“You’re turned on,” Mingyu states obviously.

“Yeah, no shit. That’s my weak spot.” Wonwoo grunts through his gritted teeth and Mingyu hums in acknowledge, circling the demon’s wings again and again. “S-Stop that!” Wonwoo shouts and is about to move away but Mingyu holds him down in place. Wonwoo curses. For a human, Mingyu has quite the strength of a giant. 

Wonwoo holds back his moans, trying not to get attention from the nearby humans, but Mingyu is pressing in all the right places, he can feel himself losing control. He stands up before it’s too late and his wings immediately spread, slicing through his jacket (well Mingyu’s jacket but he deserves it) and his eyes glow red (metaphorically and literally) as he glares down at the human. “Touch me one more time, and you’ll see the last of your days.”

“Sorry.”

Mingyu was in the middle of kisses a line down Wonwoo’s abs when his phone rings. He grunts after hearing the demon’s pretty little soft moans stop and he reaches over to grab his ringing phone. It was a facetime call from Jun and Mingyu debates whether or not he wants to pick up.

“What do you want?” Mingyu eventually picks up, seeing Jun’s large, smiling face on screen. 

_ “Mingyu!!! How are you!!!”  _

“Whoa, too loud,” Mingyu distances his phone and Jun backs up with a laugh. Wonwoo sits up from the couch after regaining his breath and he throws a leg on Mingyu’s lap and the other behind him, enclosing the younger with his legs. He rests his chin on Mingyu’s shoulder and peeks at the phone.

“Who’s that?” Wonwoo asks, letting Mingyu steal a peck from him.

“This is Jun.”

Jun blinks.  _ “Oh! Is that the devil you were talking about, Mingyu? The one we accidentally summoned?” _

Mingyu hums. “Yepp, that’s him.” He says and Wonwoo gives a cute little wave. “His name is Wonwoo and he’s a devil literally and metaphorically.” The said demon gives a little giggle, falling back down onto Mingyu’s shoulder.

“He’s cute.” Wonwoo says, pointing at Jun. “I want to know what he tastes like too.”

Mingyu glares at him. “Wonwoo, no.”

_ “Who is he, and why is he trying to taste my boyfriend?” _ Minghao suddenly appears next to Jun, taking his phone and sending a glare at Wonwoo.  _ “You’re funny if you think you’re going to taste any piece of my boyfriend.”  _

Wonwoo blinks. “But he’s cute. He might taste even better than Mingyu.”

“Hey!”

_ “Touch my boyfriend, and you’re dead.” _

Wonwoo giggles and Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Hao, this is Wonwoo, the demon we accidentally summoned before you guys left, remember?”

_ “I don’t care what he is. One word: stay away from my boyfriend.” _

“Fine,” Wonwoo shrugs, “Then all I have to say is stay away from Mingyu.”

_ “Bruh, Mingyu’s tree stick dick ain’t got shit on Jun–” _

“ALRIGHT WE’RE STOPPING HERE.”

“Hey, Mingyu?” Wonwoo calls as he sat in the bathtub. Mingyu’s sitting out of the tub, busy helping the demon with washing his wings. He hears the younger hum as he feels the sponge against his spine. “What’s Christmas?” Mingyu and Jun were talking about the certain word and how he and Minghao are coming back for the event. 

“Christmas? It’s a holiday.” Mingyu says, as he curves around Wonwoo’s wings. “It’s like a celebration with friends and family, and you give gifts to someone you feel special with.” 

“Gifts?”

Mingyu hums again. “You know, for someone you love.” He says and Wonwoo listens quietly. He stares at the bubbles forming and popping in the water, but he thinks about this ‘Christmas.’ There’s never anything like this in the demon world, hell there’s not a single hint of gratitude in the demon world. It’s always been you either survive or don’t.

When Mingyu finally finishes cleaning his wings, he helps Wonwoo step out of the rub, holding his hand and wrapping him in a warm towel. “All done.” Mingyu says with his charming smile. He pats Wonwoo’s semi-wet hair and the devil stares into Mingyu’s eyes. They’re so warm and pretty and they make his chest feel jumpy. 

Gently pulling Mingyu down, Wonwoo softly presses his lips against the other’s. The kiss was soft, much unlike their sexual and sensual ones. This kiss was, in the lack of words, cute.

Mingyu blinks when Wonwoo parts and he raises a brow in confusion. “Huh. That was different.” He says and Wonwoo smiles, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s waist and presses another kiss to his chest. 

“I want to celebrate Christmas with you.” Wonwoo says against Mingyu’s chest. “I want to celebrate Christmas with everyone.” He wants to experience this holiday, to be able to be in a room filled with friends, to have fun, to be with Mingyu.

“Of course? Where else would you be?”

Wonwoo looks up, his eyes curious and sparkly. “What if I said I want to stay here forever?”

Mingyu raises a brow. “Do you want to stay here forever?”

“I don’t get it.” Wonwoo says as he’s floating in the air to decorate the ceiling with different colored party streamers. “Why didn’t we decorate for the party earlier and not the night before Christmas?”

“Because,” Mingyu answers, putting together the Christmas tree. “If you had forgotten, we’ve spent the past three days and a half having sex because your appetite somehow just never gets statisfied. And now we’re here, two hours before Christmas putting everything together.”

Wonwoo giggles as he flies around and back hugs Mingyu midair to nibble on his ear. “You say that as if the sex was bad.” He teases. “We still have two hours. Should we go for another round?”

“As tempting as that sounds, we really need some self-control and finish decorating.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo hums, but his actions say otherwise as he kisses along Mingyu’s jawline. “Won, I’ll give you three seconds to get back to decorating.”

Wonwoo huffs and rolls his eyes as he detaches himself from the human to fly up again. “But I’m tired and bored. Decorating is no fun.” 

There’s a sigh from Mingyu. “What if I promise we’ll have sex again if we can finish everything within three hours.”

“One hour.”

“Two hours.”

“One and a half hour.”

“Deal.”

Jun and Minghao were the first ones to show up Christmas day. Jun was ecstatic with meeting the certain devil, bouncing around when he finally meets him face to face. “You’re so pretty! I didn’t know devils could be so pretty!”

“Oh, he’s pretty alright.” Mingyu says proudly, placing a hand on Wonwoo’s hip. “He’s even prettier in bed.”

Minghao huffs. “Whatever. I’ve seen prettier.” He says. Jun and Mingyu chuckle but Wonwoo is staring at the boy with such curiosity in his eyes.

“You’re cuter in person.” Wonwoo suddenly says and Minghao blinks, a quick blush appearing across his cheeks. 

“W-What?” 

Wonwoo lets Mingyu’s hand go on his hip and walks towards Minghao who’s now a red mess. He doesn’t let the Chinese man speak as he cups his cheeks and suddenly pulls him in for a kiss. 

Jun and Mingyu watch, mouth agape in disbelief as Wonwoo and Minghao are just making out in front of them. They can see Minghao slowly give in because, well, even if Wonwoo isn’t using his demon powers, he’s certainly a hot kisser, Mingyu can testify it.

“This is kinda hot.” Jun says.

“Very hot.” Mingyu corrects him.

About five minutes pass when Wonwoo finally lets Minghao ago and he’s completely breathless with his face burning red. Wonwoo trails back to Mingyu and smiles, snuggling into his arm. 

Minghao catches his breath. “That...was hot.” He says reluctantly. 

Wonwoo giggles. “You’re a really good kisser too. And you taste sweet, like cotton candy.” He says with a teasing bite of his bottom lip where he can still savor Minghao’s taste. “I wouldn’t mind we had a four–”

Mingyu immediately stops him. “OKAY, HOW ABOUT WE EAT DINNER NOW?” 

“You’re really quite the devil, aren’t you?” Mingyu says breathlessly. He had just come down from his high as Wonwoo sits on top of him, taking his time to regain his breath as well. His wings were spread out upon his final release and he keeps his seat on Mingyu’s member. 

He looked absolutely beautiful with his disheveled silver hair and his shining porcelain skin. Mingyu sees the genuine smile on Wonwoo’s lips and it’s breathtaking. He brings him down for a soft kiss, the kind that makes both of their chests jump inside until Wonwoo parts and sits back, giving his hips a little whirl and Mingyu shakes underneath him.

“Baby, just give a few more minutes.” Mingyu says, chuckling and Wonwoo giggles as he sits still. “I can’t believe you’re still hungry after the amount of rounds we just had.”

Wonwoo smiles, brushing Mingyu’s sweaty bangs out of his forehead and leans back onto Mingyu’s thighs. “I’ve been satisfied a long while ago.”

Mingyu shoots up his head. “Huh?!”

“This is a different kind of need.” Wonwoo explains as he traces his foot up Mingyu’s chest. “At his point my body has found its compatibility with you. There’s a constant need to want you in every way possible, not just for energy.” Mingyu blinks, clearly confused. Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “It means...I want to be with you.”

Mingyu’s eyes widen. “Oh.” They widens more. “OH.”

Wonwoo smiles. “I know it’s weird, with me being a demon and all but…” His smile falls, and Mingyu wonders if this is the first time he’s ever seen Wonwoo so vulnerable. “I enjoy being here. I enjoy being with you. I don’t want to go back and leave you.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Mingyu calls softly, reaching out to softly cup Wonwoo’s cheeks and pecks his lips. “I don’t want you to leave either.” He says and Wonwoo shifts his eyes to stare into Mingyu’s pair. “Ever since you came into my life, everything changed for the better. I love being around you and I love ith when you laugh, and smile, and of course, when we fuck.” Wonwoo chuckles. “I think about you all the time during work and class and even when you’re right next to me. I’m...I’m in love with you.”

Wonwoo blinks. “Love?”

Mingyu nods. “Love. It’s when I'm happiest when I’m with you.” He says and Wonwoo smiles. His wings extend and enclose them around Mingyu like a blanket. They bump their heads and smile at each other.

“Then I love you too, Mingyu.” Wonwoo says, leaning in for a kiss.

Mingyu kisses back. “And Merry Christmas, Wonwoo.”

“Merry Christmas, Mingyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> happy holidays!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)  
> 


End file.
